Smart and Beautiful
by Erik9393
Summary: Two beautiful and educated women cross paths one day, and would soon become great friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Farrah Fowler and Alexandra Cabot.**

 **Lately I've been wondering how it would be like if these two smart educated ladies met one day.**

 **So here it is. The first BBT/SVU crossover.**

 **I don't own either series of course.**

* * *

 _Pasadena, California_

Amy groaned as she wakes up to the sun shining through her bedroom window. She's still exhausted. It's been a long week for her.

Being a neurobiologist is never easy.

Lucky for her the weekend has finally arrived.

She decided to stay and chill at home for the weekend.

Amy changed into her normal wardrobe: A green sweater, a gray skirt with leggings and her comfortable shoes.

She then went downstairs to get the newspaper and mail.

She set it down on the coffee table, and made herself some toast and some coffee.

She sat down on her couch, took a sip of her coffee, and just kicked back and watched the morning news, which was talking about some animal shelter that just opened up in downtown Pasadena.

After finishing her first piece of toast, she took another sip of her coffee as she picked up her mail.

She almost dropped her coffee mug when she saw a big envelope that had the _NYU_ logo on the upper right hand corner of the letter.

She was really confused.

She opened the letter and it read

 _Dear Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be an honorary spokes person for our Freshman class of this year. You are to give them a speech. To tell them about the excitement science can give them. You are to arrive here in New York in one week. Congrats._

Amy just sat there in shock, not knowing what to say. She finished her breakfast, grabbed her purse, and ran out the door.

* * *

 **Sheldon's and Leonard's apartment**

Both Leonard and Sheldon were eating pancakes, while watching Battlestar Galactica.

"Pass me the syrup Leonard." Sheldon replied.

After adding some syrup, he takes his first bite. No reaction.

He was halfway done when someone knocked on their door.

"Oh good lord." Sheldon complained.

Leonard got up and opened the door, and was surprised to see Amy with a wide smile on her face.

"Wow Amy. What's got you excited?" Leonard asked.

She held up the envelope. Leonard leaned a little closer and saw the _NYU_ logo on it.

"You got a letter from New York University?" Leonard wondered.

"They have chosen me to be an spokesperson at their campus next week." she replied.

"Well that's wonderful news." Leonard replied. "You hear that Sheldon? She's going to New York next week."

"Yippee." Sheldon replied with little enthusiasm.

"Sheldon, aren't you happy for me?" Amy asked.

"Of course I'm happy for you. I'm just upset that no one has ever picked me to be a spokesperson at a University. To influence younger humans about the wonderful world of science." Sheldon complained.

"Don't worry Sheldon. I'm sure your time will come one day." Leonard said jokingly. "Oh I know my time will come." Sheldon replied.

"Well I better get back home and start packing." she said before taking off.

"Well what do you know. She's gonna be traveling to the Big Apple." Leonard replied as he flopped back down on his seat.

"That's great. I just hope she doesn't get into trouble." says Sheldon.

"Why would she get into trouble?" Leonard asked Sheldon.

Sheldon looked at Leonard in a state of shock. "You mean you've never heard of the dangers in New York?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Leonard wondered. "You know. All of the crime that happens there." Sheldon pointed out.

Leonard sighed. "Yes I know about all of the crime. It happens all over the state of New York. But Amy's a grown woman. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself." he replied.

Sheldon thought about it for a moment. He then shrugged his shoulders and said "Yeah you're probably right." he said. "It's not like I should worry about her every single second." he added.

"Yep." Leonard replied.

* * *

 **Sorry for the first chapter being short. I really wanted to get the first chapter done, and get this story started.**

 **I'll do my best to make the chapters longer.**

 **And I'll do my best to get the SVU characters involved in the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. This chapter is about the SVU characters.**

* * *

 _New York City_

 _Sunday Morning_

Alexandra Cabot groaned as her alarm clock went off.

She's still got a headache, cause she's been working on a sexual assault case for the past two weeks.

Not just in the courtroom, but also in the station, as she has interviewed a lot of witnesses, and the victims' (named Hailey) parents (named Jackie and Paul).

And it really hurts her to see the victim so damaged. She may never be the same again.

And the suspect (named Carter) is an arrogant parasite who claims he's innocent, even though the evidence she presented to judge in court a few days ago was enough to convict him.

She lets out a frustrating sigh as she knows that she has a trial to attend to in three hours.

After taking an aspirin she went into the kitchen and made herself some toast and coffee.

She was watching the news, showing the weather, showing it was going to be a beautiful day.

Just as she was finished with her toast she heard her phone vibrating.

She got a text from Olivia

 _Something bad is going down. Get here ASAP._

She leaned back on her couch and lets out a growl.

She quickly got dressed, and headed on over to the station.

When she got there she found Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Munch together.

"So what's going on?" Alex asked.

"We got a call from Carter's attorney (named Todd) awhile ago, saying that he wouldn't come out of his house. We got there and busted the door open. We searched all over his house, but he was nowhere in sight." says Elliot.

"That means he could be on the run." Olivia replied.

"Looks like he's looking to avoid going to jail." Alex said, running a hand through her hair.

"We'll be sure to find him, and make sure he pays for his sins." Fin said with confidence.

"Well I guess I'll be in my office. So I can prepare for the trial." Alex replied.

She went to her office, shut and locked the door.

She would spend the next two hours sitting on her desk roaming through the paperwork.

It's never easy been an attorney. Having to deal with brutal cases, having to deal all the emotion and tensions in the courtroom.

She picked up a photo of her parents. She felt a tear escape her eye, as she misses them so much.

She double check her paperwork, containing her testimony, and decided to go on the web and check out what's going on in the country.

She checked out the weather, and they said that wind is in the near forecast.

Then something caught her eye. It said _Local Pasadena resident is on her way to the Big Apple._

Curious, she clicked on the link.

It showed a young, beautiful woman with dark brown hair, wearing a green sweater and glasses.

 _Neurologist_ _Amy Farrah Fowler has been chosen to be an honorary spokesperson for New York University. She will be giving a speech to all the freshman students on campus._

"Wow. What an accomplishment for that young woman." she replied. "It's been years since I visited my alma matter." she added. "Maybe I should stop by the campus and listen to her speech."

She was startled by someone pounding on her door.

She got up and opened the door and saw it was Fin. "What is it?" she asked.

"We just got a call from Liv and Elliot, saying they just caught Carter. They've got him and are escorting him to jail." he said.

"Oh thank god. He'll have a lot of explaining to do to the judge." Alex replied.

"So when do you have to be in the courtroom?" Fin asked.

She looked at the time and said "Half an hour. I should head on over there right now."

 **Three hours later**

The whole gang went on over to Applebee's during their lunch break to celebrate another victory.

"Good case Ms Cabot." says Liv, giving Alex a high five.

Carter was found guilty on all charges, and was sentenced to ten years in prison.

"At least Hailey and her parents can rest easily now." says Elliot.

Alex, watching her diet, just got a chicken salad, while everyone else got steak, ribs, soup, and breadsticks.

"Did you hear what's gonna go down at NYU next week?" Munch asked.

"No. What?" Elliot asked.

"Some young lady named Amy is coming to New York. And be a spokesperson there. For the day at least." Munch answered.

"I know." Alex chirped. "How'd you find out?" Fin asked. "I saw a link online before leaving to the courtroom." she said.

"A young scientist giving a speech to the freshman students. Gotta be an exciting thing for her." says Olivia.

"I was thinking on heading on over to the campus and watch her give the speech myself." Alex replied.

"Going back to your Alma Matter?" asked Elliot. "Why not. I would like to see this young lady. And to see my old tutor again. It has been a long time since I last visited NYU." she replied.

"Well good for you." says Olivia. "I hate to spoil the fun, but we should finish up lunch, and head on back to the station so we can get back to work." says Cragen.

After finishing their meal they paid the waitress, and went back to the station.

 **Later that evening**

"Again, congratulations Cabot." says Abbie Carmichael. "Thanks."

Abbie and Alex were at local bar, having a little celebration. But Alex made sure not to have too much, cuz she's got another case to attend to in court.

"So what is it about this Amy Farrah Fowler girl that's got you interested?" Abbie asked, changing the subject.

"She seems to have a lot of potential." says Alex. "What? You think she could become an attorney?" Abbie asked.

"No. That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that she could do anything after she's done being a scientist." Alex replied.

"You may be right." Carmichael replied.

So they chatted for another twenty minutes before calling a night.

Alex decided to go to bed early so she could be wake up early in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter.**

 **This is where Amy Farrah Fowler visits New York for the first time.**

 **It's also where she and Alex Cabot meet for the first time.**

"Ladies and gentlemen we are now descending into the JFK Airport. Fasten your seat belts and welcome to the Big Apple." says the flight attendant.

As the plane was descending Amy Farrah Fowler looked out her window and was awed in amazement.

"New York looks more beautiful than I've ever imagined." she said to herself.

As soon as the plane landed Amy grabbed her suitcase and got out of the plane.

Her stomach growled. She looked around to find something to eat.

She walked around for about ten minutes before finding a Subway restaurant. She let out a sigh of relief.

She went up to the counter and stood in line behind a blonde woman.

She looked up at the menu to see what she would want. 'The turkey melt looks good.' she thought to herself.

"Amy Farrah Fowler." she heard someone said. She looked down and saw the blonde lady looking at her, grinning.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she asked the woman.

The woman extending her hand. "My name is Alexandra Cabot. But you can call me Alex." she replied.

Amy shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Alex." she replied.

"Were you gonna order something?" Alex asked Amy.

"Well I wouldn't be standing in line if I wasn't." said Amy.

"What are you gonna order?" Alex would also ask.

"The turkey melt." Amy replied.

"Good choice." said Alex.

It was Alex's turn to make her order.

"Welcome to Subway. May I take your order?" the cashier asked.

"Yes." says Alex. "Two warm turkey melts to go please."

After receiving her order, she turned back to Amy.

"You poor or something?" Amy asked Alex.

Alex gave Amy a confused look. "No I'm not. Why would you ask me that?"

"Well seeing you ordered two sandwiches makes me believe you're probably an unemployed woman with no home. You would usually eat nothing but saltine crackers and water everyday." Amy replied.

Alex was confused. She cleared her throat and replied "No. I'm not poor or homeless. I got two sandwiches. One for me, and one for you." she replied, smiling.

Amy looked surprised. "Why would you by _me_ a sandwich?" she asked Alex.

"What? Can't a lady do something nice for another lady?" Alex asked teasingly.

Amy thought about it for a moment. Then said with a grin "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"That's good to hear. Let's go find us a table." says Alex.

As they took their seats Amy asked "How did you know my name by the way?"

"You've been mentioned all over the nation." said Alex.

"Wow. I've never been popular before. The only people who have supported me in school was my mother." Amy replied.

"Really. No friends in school?" Alex asked.

"Well, there was this one girl I met back in the first grade. She seemed to like me. But then she and her family moved away to Florida."

After eating their sandwiches they went to the ladies room to wash their hands.

"Well it was nice meeting you Alexandra. Now if you excuse me, I must be heading to NYU." says Amy.

"Wait." Alex replied, grabbing Amy's hand, stopping her. "I've already arranged us an escort to the University." she added.

"You don't have to do that. I can just call for a cab. I have the money." Amy replied.

"It's no trouble at all. And besides, we've been getting cases lately about scamming taxi drivers." said Alex.

Amy was surprised to see a black SUV parked outside the airport. But that wasn't all. There were two police cruisers parked in front.

Amy had a confused on her face. She is speechless, probably for the first time in her life.

"I just figured you want to get there early and get ready for your speech. Plus, you deserve to have some protection from the negatives that can affect this city." Alex replied.

As they headed on over to the university Amy asked "Why are you so interested in hearing my speech?"

"I'm a former student at NYU. That's where I got my law degree." Alex said. "And I'm interested in hear what you wave to say. Being a scientist is one of the hardest things to accomplish."

"Law degree? For what?" Amy asked, intrigued.

"I work for the Special Victims Unit at the New York Police Department. I'm an Assistant District Attorney." said Alex.

"For how long?" "I've been an ADA for about ten years now." Alex answered.

They sat in the car in silence for the remainder of the ride.

When they got there, they were awed in amazement.

"It's just as beautiful as I imagined." says Amy. "It's just as beautiful as I remembered." says Alex.

They walked out of the car, and Amy was escorted was inside the University.

The inside was amazing. She saw a lot of trophies. Then she saw a photo of Alex wearing a lacrosse jersey.

"You played lacrosse?" Amy asked. "Yep. Was an All American. Led the team to three straight titles."

Alex walked Amy towards the auditorium.

And there were some cheers going on in the audience as Amy entered. The sound of someone cheering was music to her ears.

She smiled and waved to the crowd.

Both ladies went to backstage.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

"To be honest. A little nervous. I'm not used to be one being applauded to." was Amy's answer.

"I get that a lot." Alex replied. "I'll be out there for moral support. If any of that helps." she said before heading out to the audience.

Amy took a couple of deep breaths and headed on out. Stood in front of the podium. Cleared her throat and spoke.

"Greetings young scientists. My name is Amy Farrah Fowler. I'm a neurobiologist at the California Institute of Technology in Pasadena, California."

"I've been a scientist since I was nine years old. And I have to say, it's changed my life forever. I went on to enroll in Harvard University, where I would get my Ph.D."

"I'm not saying it's all I do with my life. It's just something I take seriously on."

Alex stood in the back of the audience, listening closely.

"I've been told all of you may be interesting in science. I can't say for sure you will all be amazing scientists. But as they say, nothing's impossible."

"I can't tell you which department you should work for. All I can say is that whatever you decide to do, I know you will be successful."

"But don't let fame get to your head. Being a scientist doesn't mean you'll be famous. Like tv stars and athletes. Besides it's not the point. Being a scientist is about solving the mystery of life. Being a scientist is what you love to do."

"Like Albert Einstein, Stephen Hawking, Isaac Newton, and Charles Darwin, they took science seriously. And because of that, they became some of the greatest minds in the history of the world. And it's what they loved to do."

"Never take anything for granted. That's what my mom told me when I was nine years old. And because of that, I have become one of the greatest minds of the twenty first century."

Alex was definitely intrigued. She was impressed.

The speech went on for another thirty minutes before the crowd stood up and applauded for her, including herself.

"Thank you. I hope all of you have successful careers, and successful lives." she would say.

 **Twenty minutes later**

"I have to say Ms Fowler, I was impressed. You seemed to know what to say up there." Alex said to her.

"Thank you Alex. I hope this little journey helps boosts my self esteem for the near future." said Amy.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Alex added.

Alex felt her phone vibrate.

She got a text from Cragen.

"I got to go. I have to be at the courtroom for a trial." "It was nice meet you Amy Farrah Fowler. Maybe we'll see each other again someday." she said, extending her hand out for a handshake.

Amy shook it. "Same here. Now if you excuse me I must get back to the hotel and call my friends back in Pasadena." she replied.

 **Later that evening**

"I have to say it went well." Amy replied to Sheldon via Skype.

"Well very good. You didn't faint like I usually do did you?" he asked.

"Of course not. Unlike you, I'm able to keep myself calm and know what to say to an audience." she said.

"Oh really?" Sheldon wondered. "Yes really Sheldon."

They chatted for another twenty minutes before saying their goodbyes.


End file.
